the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MossClan/Roleplay Archive1
Silversplash padded arround camp. Icewish ♥ 22:12, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar padded around camp, tail flicking slightly. ------ Oceanheart grumpily licked his fur. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) A kit tackled Oceanheart. Icewish ♥ 22:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Oceanheart hissed. "Mind your own buisness!" he snapped. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) The kit stared blankly at Oceanheart. Icewish ♥ 22:27, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Oceanheart spat angrily and pawed at the ground, storming away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) The kit followed Oceanheart. Icewish ♥ 22:30, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone stared at the ground and pawed at it. 22:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Oceanheart whipped around angrily. "Why are you following me?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:36, February 7, 2013 (UTC) The kit just blinked. Icewish ♥ 22:37, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone trailed on the border's, remarking them quietlly 00:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) The kit tackled Oceanheart again. Icewish ♥ 01:12, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone padded back into camp, his head was down as he looked at his paws 01:17, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" asked Silversplash to the deputy. Icewish ♥ 01:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone looked up with pain in his eyes as he rasped "Robin...I mean my mother died." 01:25, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, I'm sorry," said Silversplash, quietly. Icewish ♥ 01:26, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone only nodded as he sunk ove to the warriors den 01:28, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash looked down at her paws. Icewish ♥ 01:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone looked back at her and mewed "Oh and thank you" 01:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "For what?" she asked. Icewish ♥ 01:43, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "For being there for me" he mewed as he padded away 01:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "Oh..." said Silversplash. Icewish ♥ 02:00, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Something inside Jaystone flickered as he thought of silversplash, he liked her. 02:03, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash padded into the warriors den. Icewish ♥ 02:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) The young medicine cat,Songflight,padded into camp, her jaws crammed with catmint. ~Lilly The kit was still following Ocreanheart. Icewish ♥ 13:42, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oceanheart slid out his claws. "What do you want from me?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:47, February 8, 2013 (UTC) The kit just looked up at Oceanheart, smiling happily. Icewish ♥ 13:48, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone nudged silversplash to wake her 14:24, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" asked Silversplash. Icewish ♥ 22:37, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "I wanted to know if you would like to go hunting" Jaystone asked shyly 22:42, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, sure," she replied. Icewish ♥ 00:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Jaystones face lite up as he walked with her, his mood brightened. 00:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) The two padded out of camp. Icewish ♥ 00:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone smiled at her as he stretched his paws feeling little mouse feet vibrations on the ground, This is my chance! I can impress her! He thought to himself as he slowly padded throught the brush. 00:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash caught a small bird. Icewish ♥ 00:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone purred to her "Good catch", later he caught a plump mouse and a thrush 00:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash purred. Icewish ♥ 00:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone flicked his tail at her playfully 01:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash heard a hiss in this distance... Icewish ♥ 01:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone swung around to the noise and jumped into attack mode 01:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) A badger changed at them. Icewish ♥ 01:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "No!" jaystone yelled as he headbutted Silversplash out of the way. 01:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) The badger attacked Jaystone. Icewish ♥ 01:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone fell to the ground, only to spring back up and rip open the badgers neck 01:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) The badger fled. Icewish ♥ 01:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone laid on the ground panting 01:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Are you alright?" asked Silversplash. Icewish ♥ 01:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone didn't respond 01:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun saw Silversplash and Jaystone "what happened" he asked in shock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:23, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "We were attacked by a badger," said Silversplash, worried. Icewish ♥ 03:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "we need to get yall to the medicine cats den, is the badger gone?"he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone's head slowly rose as he said "No...I'll be fine" 03:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "no we need to get you to the medicine cats den" Solarsun helped Jaystone walk into the med cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash followed. Icewish ♥ 14:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone hesitated. 14:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash noticed a group of cats heading into CaveClan territory without Foreststar's permission. She decided to follow them. (RP CONTINUED IN CC RP) Icewish ♥ 14:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar snarled. "What's happening?" he demanded. ------ Oceanheart liftted an eyebrow. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The cats walked back to camp. Icewish ♥ 01:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Ambersoul was licking a paw. Silversplash padded into the warriors den. Icewish ♥ 02:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit walked out of the nursery.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) The next day... Silversplash padded out of the warriors den. Icewish ♥ 23:10, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit stood next to the warriors den licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar lept onto the High????. "May all cats gather for a Clan meeting." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:09, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit looked up at Foreststar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:02, February 12, 2013 (UTC) "So far there are no severe injuries amoung ourselves." Foreststar began. "But I'd like to say how disappointed I am that I was not informed about the patrol." he paused. "There will be no punishments. The battle was punishment enough." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:45, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit listened to his leader carefully.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:09, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang was listening near the medicine den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 01:27, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit walked over to Splashfang "hi" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:29, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "What is it, Tigerkit?" asked Splashfang. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 01:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Silverspalsh was enraged at Foreststar. Icewish ♥ 04:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "my paw hurts"Tigerkit replied to Splashfang.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:11, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "Do you have something to say, Silversplash?" Foreststar's amber eyes narrowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives